


the feel of your skin

by yeolocity



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Begging, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mild Humiliation, Needy Taeyong, gagging, semi-rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 14:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15391098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolocity/pseuds/yeolocity
Summary: taeyong has been awake for less than five minutes and he’s already aching for johnny to fuck him up.





	the feel of your skin

**Author's Note:**

> a note: there are a few moments in here where johnny tells taeyong no, and taeyong keeps trying to change his mind. while this is something i imagine that johnyong are okay with in the context of their relationship here, i can imagine how some might view it as being a bit dub-con-y. everything that occurs is 100% consensual, but i just wanted to put it out there anyways. if you feel that this is something that may trigger you or put you off, i ask you to please click away. if not, please enjoy.

there are few things in life that taeyong loves more than johnny’s cock.

he thinks its a little ridiculous, sometimes, that all johnny needs to do to get taeyong riled up is _exist,_ all strong armed and thick thighed and _god,_ taeyong would live in johnny’s lap if he could.

taeyong used to have a bit of a complex. the thing is, he _knows_ he’s small. he knows he’s short and skinny with bony knees and dainty wrists, but it’s never quite bothered him in the way it bothered him when he first met johnny seo. because johnny? johnny is big. he’s gigantic - tall and thick, a _man,_ and he could crush taeyong with his pinky finger.

he used to think that it should’ve been johnny, not him, to lead nct. taeyong looks good, he performs well, but he’s still an awkward, shy boy who speaks in murmurs and stares at the ground when people address him directly. johnny, on the other hand, is bold and charismatic, outgoing and well spoken. taeyong, beautiful as he is, fades into the background when johnny’s around, grinning and confident, demanding attention with mere size. he’s everything taeyong’s not, and taeyong used to _hate_ that.

but now? now, with johnny’s long, broad, naked body pressed so close against taeyong’s back that taeyong can feel his heart beating, can feel the thick press of johnny’s beautiful cock nestled between taeyong’s cheeks, rubbing maddeningly over taeyong’s sore hole when johnny twitches in his sleep? taeyong fucking _loves_ it.

taeyong has been awake for less than five minutes and he’s already aching for johnny to fuck him up.

taeyong squirms, pushing his ass back against johnny’s cock, gasping when the head catches dryly on his rim. he’s still sore from when johnny fucked him last night, tender and open, dried come streaking the backs of his thighs. it should be gross, taeyong thinks, to be covered in the remnants of johnny’s release to the point where its all but baked into his skin, but taeyong is gross, and he _likes_ it.

johnny grunts in his sleep, unconsciously pulling taeyong tighter against his body, and taeyong _swoons._ he gasps when johnny’s hips twitch again and his cock starts to swell. god, it’s so _big._ taeyong wants it to ruin him.

rolling his hips back harder, taeyong works johnny up more and more until he’s almost completely hard, rutting against taeyong in his sleep. they’ve talked about this before, about how johnny’s cool with taeyong using his cock to get himself off while johnny’s still asleep, and despite the fact that taeyong’s done it before - _many_ times before - he doesn’t want that this morning. he wants johnny to hold him down and fuck him open, smack his ass and spit in his mouth and laugh at taeyong for being such a nasty little whore.

and of course, johnny can’t do that if he’s _unconscious._

“johnny,” taeyong whines. johnny’s hot and hard between taeyong’s cheeks, and taeyong’s own cock is drooling precome against his thigh, and taeyong _needs_ johnny to wake up. “johnny, _please._ ”

johnny makes a sleepy noise, grunting as taeyong tries to ride him awake. taeyong hears him suck in a harsh breath through his nostrils, and he grinds his hips against taeyong’s ass a few times as the grogginess of sleep starts to dissipate, and he realizes what’s going on.

“yong,” johnny mumbles, voice thick with sleep. “what are you doing?”

taeyong whimpers. “‘m sorry i woke you up,” taeyong says, knowing damn well that waking johnny up was exactly what he wanted.

“no you’re not,” johnny says, and despite knowing that johnny’s right, taeyong feels called out. johnny’s arm tightens where it’s wrapped around taeyong’s waist. “‘s there a reason why you’re trying to ride my cock at five in the morning?”

taeyong shivers, johnny’s words flooding through him like nicotine. “want you to fuck me,” taeyong says, peeking over his shoulder to look at johnny’s face for the first time since taeyong’s woken up, admiring the sleepy lilt of johnny’s eyes, the puffiness of his lips.

taeyong bats his lashes, pouting while johnny just _stares._ taeyong feels like he’s about to be vivisected, flayed open and exposed. “johnny -“

“no,” johnny says, like it's that simple.

now, here’s the thing about taeyong: he’s used to getting what he wants. being pretty and slutty has always worked to his advantage, so when taeyong wants dick, taeyong _gets_ dick. he doesn’t do so well with being told no.

“no?” taeyong frowns. “but daddy -“

“i said no, yonggie,” johnny says. “you bled last night, remember? i’m not fucking you again so soon.”

taeyong rolls his eyes, like the brat he is. “‘s stupid,” he mutters.

johnny narrows his eyes. “stupid?” he says, voice going dangerously low. taeyong’s playing a risky game. “because i made you bleed yesterday, and i don’t want to hurt you again? don’t be a bitch, taeyong.”

“i’m not hurt!” taeyong protests. “i feel _fine._ ”

johnny huffs a sigh. “you might feel fine, but it’s for my peace of mind, okay?”

in the rational part of his mind, taeyong knows johnny’s right. he _did_ bleed last night, and he’s not stupid enough to think that his body is entirely ready to take johnny’s cock again so soon, but taeyong’s not currently thinking with his rational brain.

“you don’t want to touch me?” taeyong asks, voice whiny, the smallest bit insecure. as much as johnny likes to hold taeyong down and shove his cock inside him like it’s a punishment, he can’t ever resist his urge to pamper taeyong, to caress his skin and touch him where he wants to be touched, kiss his tummy and his thighs and his hard little cock. taeyong likes to use that side of johnny to his advantage, appealing to the part of johnny that wants nothing more than to make his baby boy feel good.

johnny sighs, his free hand coming up to rub at his face. “you’re pushing it, yonggie,” he says.

“why is it so bad?” taeyong asks, wigging so he’s laying more on his back than his side. he can look at johnny better this way, without having to strain his neck. “‘m so hard, daddy. i just want you to touch me.”

as hard as he tries to seem cold and aloof and unaware, johnny’s face betrays each and every one of his emotions. taeyong watches as johnny’s resolve breaks, his lips pursed as he stares at taeyong, wiggling needy and wanton on their sheets.

johnny flexes the arm around taeyong’s waist and taeyong squeaks as he’s suddenly yanked up into johnny’s chest. johnny’s so close now that his lips brush taeyong’s forehead, and taeyong can’t resist his urge to press even closer, rubbing his needy little cock up against johnny’s abdomen.

“you’re so fucking selfish,” johnny says and taeyong freezes, shame flooding through his body.

“daddy, what -?” taeyong tries to squirm away so he can see johnny’s face, but johnny’s arm keeps him squarely where johnny wants him.

“i tell you i don’t want to fuck you this morning ‘cause it’s for your own damn good, but you don’t fucking _listen,_ ” johnny’s voice is low, dangerous, and it send a shiver down taeyong’s spine. it’s rare that johnny ever gets truly frustrated with taeyong, but the few times in the past that he has, it was the best dicking that taeyong had _ever_ had, creaming all over himself while johnny held him by the throat and fucked him like he hated him.

“i just want you so bad,” taeyong whines. “just give me the tip, daddy -“

johnny winds a hand in taeyong’s hair, and before taeyong has a moment to grasp what’s going on, johnny is yanking his head back roughly. pain blossoms across taeyong’s scalp and he gasps, tears pricking at his eyes.

“shut _up,_ ” johnny snaps. “you’re done talking.”

taeyong clams up, terrified and so, _so_ turned on. he loves johnny like this, angry and dominant, and his cock leaks when he thinks about how hard johnny is about to give it to him.

taeyong lets out a shout of surprise when johnny flips him over into his belly, shoving his face into the sheets. taeyong turns his head so he can breathe, heart racing as johnny grabs his arms and forces them behind his back. johnny traps taeyong’s wrists in one big hand, and any small range of movement taeyong might have had is stolen from him when johnny mounts him, sitting heavy across the backs of taeyong’s thighs.

taeyong’s gasping, breaths coming in quick and unsteady. his cock is absolutely _drooling,_ ruining the sheets under him. he watches as johnny leans over and snatches the lube from the bedside table.

johnny leans in close, pressing himself flush against taeyong’s body. he taps taeyong’s mouth with the bottle of lube, and when taeyong’s lips part, he shoves the bottle inside. taeyong gags, tears pricking at his eyes while johnny holds the lube by the cap and fucks taeyong’s mouth with it, a crude imitation of what taeyong wishes johnny would do to him.

“such a slutty little boy,” johnny hums, shoving the bottle into taeyong’s mouth as deep as it will go. taeyong gags again, and he feels johnny’s cock throb where it’s nestled hot and heavy in the cleft of taeyong’s ass, teasing maddeningly over his hole.

taeyong wants to beg, wants to whine and cry for johnny to stop teasing him, but the longer johnny keeps him gagging on the bottle of lube, the harder taeyong gets.

johnny pulls the bottle out of taeyong’s mouth without warning, and taeyong drools all over himself, saliva dripping down his chin and onto the sheets. “dirty,” johnny says, and taeyong would think it was entirely offhand if he didn’t know better.

the click of the lube bottle opening is like thunder im taeyong’s ears, and he doesn’t realize he’s whining until johnny slaps him hard on the outside of his thigh. “daddy,” taeyong whines, aching.

“quiet,” johnny commands. “you wanted this, so shut up and take it.”

taeyong feels his whole body flush, hot with shame and pleasure. he gasps in surprise when he feels johnny release his wrists to spread him, spilling lube all over the crack of taeyong’s ass, his hole, dripping down between his thighs. taeyong knows johnny likes it wet, but he’s never wanted it _this_ wet.

johnny doesn’t take taeyong’s wrists in his hand again, but taeyong doesn’t dare move them from where they’re crossed over his lower back, scared that if he even so much as twitches in a direction that johnny doesn’t want him to, johnny will stop touching him entirely.

“mmm,” johnny hums, and taeyong jerks when johnny spreads him wider, thrusting his heavy cock through the slickness. the tip of johnny’s cock bumps up against taeyong’s hole every time johnny fucks forward, and the tease is driving taeyong _crazy._ he wants it so bad.

taeyong waits and waits for johnny to steady his cock and push it inside, but johnny never does. taeyong can’t help the way he whines, the way he starts to cry in frustration, so close to getting what he wants, but still just out of his reach.

“baby,” johnny coos, leaning over taeyong’s body, so he can see taeyong’s face. “why’re you crying?”

taeyong sniffles, hiccuping when he says, “y-you’re not gonna put it inside.”

johnny laughs, and taeyong can hear the degradation, and it makes him flush. “that’s right, baby,” he hums, kissing taeyong’s ruddy, tear stained cheek. “‘m not gonna fuck your ass.”

johnny’s tone throws taeyong off; it’s not final, the way it usually is when johnny’s telling taeyong no. it’s light, teasing, like johnny knows something taeyong doesn’t, and is waiting for taeyong to find out.

johnny doesn’t leave taeyong in the dark for long.

he slides his cock from the cleft of taeyong’s ass, pushing it between the tight press of taeyong’s thighs. johnny’s cock bumps up against taeyong’s balls, rubbing hotly over taeyong’s most sensitive spots. taeyong gasps when johnny ruts forward, and johnny laughs breathily against taeyong’s sweaty skin.

“you like it, baby?” johnny says, bracing one hand on the bed next to taeyong’s shoulder, the other grabbing taeyong’s wrists again.

“ah, f-fuck, johnny please,” taeyong whimpers, trying desperately to rock back into the thrusts of johnny’s cock between his thighs, but johnny’s weight keeps taeyong pinned down.

“squeeze your thighs for me, baby,” johnny commands, and taeyong does. he revels in the way johnny grunts and starts fucking him harder, faster, the way he knows taeyong likes it.

they’ve only done this a handful of times, either when johnny is too tired to prep taeyong to fuck him properly, or when taeyong’s ass is too sore to take johnny’s cock inside. each time, taeyong creamed himself so hard that it was embarrassing. he’s got a feeling that this time won’t be any different.

his cock is leaking onto the sheets, rubbing through the puddle every time johnny thrusts forward. taeyong’s balls are drawn up so tight, and god, he’s gonna fucking _come._

“fuck, yonggie,” johnny grunts, hips slapping taeyong’s ass every time he fucks in.

“daddy,” taeyong whines, gasping as his orgasm starts to curl hot and low in his belly, making his fingers shake, his toes curl. “‘m gonna come.”

“yeah?” johnny says, pressing up close so he can rut shallowly against taeyong’s ass, the head of his cock bumping taeyong’s. “gonna make a mess for me?”

“yes, _yes, oh,_ ” taeyong mewls, and it only takes a few more thrusts, forcing taeyong’s drooling cock into the mattress, for taeyong to come, creaming all over his heaving belly and his sheets.

“oh fuck yeah,” johnny grunts. “come for me baby, that’s it. you’re so fucking good.”

taeyong sobs, skin tingling with sensitivity. johnny lets taeyong’s wrists go, trapping them with his body instead as he presses himself flush against taeyong’s back. he grinds hard, chasing his own pleasure now that taeyong’s gotten his, grunting and biting at taeyong’s neck.

johnny pulls out from between taeyong’s thighs after a few too short minutes, propping himself up on one hand as he jerks himself off with the other. he presses the tip of his cock right up against taeyong’s hole as he comes, and it feels so fucking good that taeyong’s spent little cock jerks, dribbling out another sad drop of come.

taeyong whines when he feels johnny’s fingers prodding at his hole, pushing his come just barely inside. just that little bit of penetration aches, and taeyong is suddenly grateful that johnny seems to know his body better than he does.

johnny rolls off of taeyong and settles beside him, and taeyong rolls over so he can tuck himself into johnny’s chest.

“happy now?” johnny asks, carding a hand through taeyong’s sweaty, knotted hair.

“mhm,” taeyong hums. “‘m sorry for being a brat.”

johnny gives a breathy laugh. “it’s okay,” he says. “i’m used to it by now.”

taeyong grumbles, and johnny kisses the crown of his head. “my bratty baby boy,” he murmurs.

"mm," taeyong hums, sleepy again now that he's gotten the dicking he wanted. there's nothing on the schedule for them today, a rare day off, so taeyong plans to sleep as long as he possibly can, then maybe suck johnny off a little, to thank him for being so good to him. 

johnny presses another soft kiss to taeyong's hair, and taeyong thinks,  _yeah_ _._ he's definitely going to suck johnny's cock when he wakes up. 

**Author's Note:**

> taeyong's pretty thighs squad 2k18
> 
> come talk to be about it on [tumblr.](http://www.babyttaeyong.tumblr.com)


End file.
